This invention relates to a control structure of a supporting foot for collapsible furniture, and more particularly, it relates to a rotatable and fixable control structure provided to a supporting foot of collapsible furniture for an easy folding or unfolding of the supporting foot.
Collapsible furniture is widely available in the market. The collapsible furniture usually comprises a plurality of supporting feet that can be folded for storage or opened for supporting the furniture. If the supporting feet are not properly kept in an upright position when they are opened, the furniture may collapse. While some collapsible furniture does not have a control structure for supporting the feet of the furniture, some others do have a fixing or control structure. One major drawback of the fixing or control structure is that it has a complex structure which is difficult or inconvenient to use.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a control structure of a supporting foot for collapsible furniture by combining a rotation shaft to a base fixed on a furniture body in which the supporting foot is soldered to the rotation shaft and a resilient sleeve is provided to the rotation shaft. When the sleeve is pulled to depart from a concave hole in the base, the supporting foot is allowed to rotate freely, or on the contrary, the sleeve will slip into the concave hole automatically to thereby fix the supporting foot when the supporting foot is rotated to turn the sleeve to a corresponding position to the concave hole.
Accordingly, a control structure of a supporting foot for collapsible furniture is formed by disposing a base to the furniture body and a rotation shaft movably to the base. The supporting foot is fixedly arranged on the rotation shaft. A concave hole is formed in the base while a spring and a sleeve are combinedly disposed on an extension shaft of the rotation shaft so that when the supporting foot is rotated to have the sleeve positioned exactly at the concave bole of the base, the sleeve would be pushed into the hole by the spring to hence fix the supporting foot at place. On the contrary, when the sleeve is pulled out of the hole, the supporting foot is released to rotate freely so that the supporting foot might be rotated relatively to the furniture body to be folded and closed.
For more detailed information regarding advantages or features of this invention, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be fully described below with reference to the annexed drawings.